Rash Decisions and Unbroken windows
by CuriousKitty
Summary: Harry is sick of being a weapon and being told he carn't live so now he is going to "not live" in the USA! Watch out Casper High, Sirius Lee Notary is comeing. Danny Phantom cross over
1. If god had a window

"If God were living on earth, people would break His windows"

As Harry looked through his window at 4 Private Drive he suddenly felt the understandable urge to hurl something through said for-mentioned window. Now is that disagreement I hear? Surely such an act would be considered shocking and even weird? Well of course normally you would be right, but then again who could ever claim Harry Potter or anything connected to him as normal? In fact I'm sure if you ever had - during you're normal life – experienced - even for a moment - any one of the problems the boy had, you most assuredly be running for the hills. It is therefore with this logic in mind that I state "he had an understandable urge to hurl something through a window", and ask you to therefore hold off judging his mental health (or lack there of) until he is less out of sorts.

It had been 3 days, 6 hours, 52 minuets and 45…46…47… (well you get the point) seconds since he had stepped from the train at platform nine and three quarters, and over two weeks since he had been told by a twinkling maniac that he was nothing but a weapon. In a strange way he wasn't too surprised. All his life he had been treated as such, stored when not needed, taken out for what could be called weapon testing once every year for the last 5, god he even had arms protestors in the form of people calling for him to be locked up in a loony bin. Well this was it he decided (while still resisting the urge to break the window… we mustn't forget the window) he was due one rash decision and his was to say censored it! Yes he knew what the prophecy said about not "living", but hell if all those fun times he had with friends and playing quiditch were _not living_ he would be happy to continue to _not live_ far away from the whole insane wizarding world for the rest of his _non life_!

Now what is that I hear about his friends? Well I had hoped you weren't one of these people with the annoying habit of interrupting the author? No? Ok then I suppose I must answer your question. Well as I'm sure you know Harry once had two best friends, one a bushy haired know-it-all and one a redheaded idiot (and no I'm not Ron bashing I'm mealy speaking the truth). Now Up until a few days ago Harry had very fond memories connected to them. Yes there were happy times of studying, chess and death defining situations. Harry was quite content with that part of his life, that was untill the evil letter came. Now most young people would not affix such descriptors to mundane objects such as letters, but that is because they have not come to face the full responsibilities of life. If they were however to ask their parents if such a thing could be evil, I'm sure they would hastily be pointed to an electricity bill and properly chastised for asking such a stupid question. It is safe to say however that Harry's evil letter was not a bill. His letter was merely a letter cunningly miss posted by his owl Hedwig who he had sent to Hermione as a temporary "post owl" during the summer.

Ah letters how easily you reveal thy masters secrets. And what secrets that letter told, a tangled story of a secret relationship between his once friends (and that is once as in no longer- but all will be explain in due time). It spoke of how the Un-fair maiden couldn't wait till that "hanger on" Harry would defeat Voldermort so they could get shot of him for good. Now I will admit that wasn't all that was said, however I thought to spare you the lovey-dovey talk which could turn even the hardiest stomachs. Needles to say Harry wasn't on speaking, or even "caring if they died" terms with them, and therefore didn't care about abandoning them.

Needless to say, Harry followed through with his decision to become independent. Now as any 15 year old wizard would tell you putting such a plan in motion would take considerable effort, planning and typing for the unfortunate author. However, as such an undertaking can simply be summed up in a few simple sentences; it allows me to quickly summarize the experiences as such written below:

Harry managed to gain full access to his money and decided that it would be best to hide/ "not live" in a place already full of weirdo's. He therefore set off to live in Amity Park (USA), after three days, considerable effort, a liberal use of the obliviate charm and countless hours planning. He also gained many cool gadgets, made a few goblin friends and gained eternal kinship (with diplomatic immunity added as standard) to many magical creatures – all of which will, if necessary, be explained via flashbacks when the author needs a way to fix plot holes.

---------------------------------------

Edited with the help of my friend "Bumface" to make up for the fact that Hermione is not a fir tree.


	2. Time is an illusion Lunchtime doubly so

"Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so."

Harry woke up from a fitful sleep his mind reeling. It appeared that his mind had now finished playing catch up, and thus had decided to get back on with its favorite pastime, that of keeping him up at night. Harry wasn't really that surprised at the painful images going through his mind, after all it was about time the author injected a bit of angst into the story; he just wished for once it didn't have to come at the cost of his sleep.

Looking up at the peculiar bedside clock he deduced, and that was no small feat as the clock in question was a magical one with all the peculiarities inherent there in, that it was about 7.45 in the morning. He then swore. Loudly, even in pasletoung, for you see today was to be his first day at high school (the mammoth task of managing to falsify records being part of the three day plot hole canceling planning he did) and he had to get the bus at eight, which gave him 15 minuets to get dressed, eat and out the door.

God did he hate Monday right now.

Fourteen minuets and thirty seconds later a slightly more awake, if out of breath Harry stood at the bus stop cursing crazy old men, dark lords and wizarding alarm clocks because somehow he just knew it was there fault. If he was honest he was surprised about the amount of attention he _wasn't_ attracting, but then again that was _why_ he chose Amenity park and Casper high as his new home, so he decided to see the positive in the situation for once in his life.

After climbing onto the bus when it finally arrived, he found himself renegade to the back seats that from his seating companions seamed to be reserved for the geeks. Huffing in annoyance at having to sit next to a guy he designated "flake boy", he prepared himself for a long 15 minuets ride to school.

--------------------------------------------

Ok I know you want to kill me for my short updates, but atlest it's something Nie?


	3. If I were Superman

"If I were Superman, I'd become "Clark Kent, Dentist," just think of the money saved on tooth X-rays!" 

As Harry sat looking at the principle over her desk, he couldn't help thinking that it was times like these that magical identity cards were most useful. Mrs Ishiyama, the Casper High principle, seemed to be doing every type of verification known to man on his flimsy ID card. To be honest he had been worried for a while when she asked him questions about his past earlier in the "introductory interview"/ interrogation, but he had learnt from past experiences that saying you were an orphan quickly shut people up.

"Well it looks like everything checks out Mr. Not-ary." Mrs Ishiyama finally stated after her last biometric check. "It's wonderful to have a fresh face at our school. Now you are being placed in Mr. Lancer class, and I'm sure he'll get you caught up in no time."

Harry looked towards the third person in the room, who had been introduced as Mr. Lancer, and couldn't help feeling a sense of fear at that pronouncement. He mentally shook off the thought as, after all, Mr. Lancer couldn't be that bad compared to Professor Snape... could he?

"Yes I'm sure you'll fit right in with the rest of your year group..." Mr. Lancer chimed in, making Harry believe that he must seriously not understand school social systems.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

After being Shepherd-ed from the office Harry found himself stood outside his form class door while Mr. Lancer went inside to "calm the warring masses" down.

While he sat there he couldn't help but fall back into his habit of self reflection. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or not that the Goblins had provided him with an "indenty-new" kit on his visit to the bank. Sure it saved time, allowing him to escape Dumbledore much more quickly, but on the other hand he was now stuck with the name "Sirius Lee Not-ary", though to be honest nobody would ever expect him to use such a stupid identity that it made it extra easy to disappear under the authority's radar.

A muffled-

"Mr. Not-ary from Guernsey, come out of your Place of Hiding♥ and introduce yourself to the class..."

-brought Harry into the present and he cautiously opened the door which led him towards his fate...

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥ A Place of Hiding is a book set in Guernsey by and Author by Elizabeth George, it's not very well known, but you try finding a book connected to Guernsey which isn't called Bergerac!


End file.
